Screams Fill The Room
by MidoriPanda
Summary: HanaixMikoto, because they're way better than many other characters, also, becuase there seems to be not enough School Rumble Fanfics. I don't know how to summarize this one n nU


**Screams Fill The Room

* * *

**

A School Rumble Fanfiction, by xox-Midori-Chan-xox

* * *

_A/N: Good for a change, School Rumble! XD It's just I already got sick of Naruto, and School Rumble is way too adorable. This two, Mikoto and Hanai are quite simmilar to Hinata and Shino (well, mostly Hanai, he even has the same Seiyuu actor than Shino xD... and Mikoto quite resembles physically to Hinata to me xD I don't know, it deppends of who judges it.) But, oh, well, I'm totally into Bleach now, so, I don't know what am I gonna write now, let's see, let's see._

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble nor any character listed here, just some stupid Fan Lovely ideas and evil plotting. **

* * *

Screams filled the room. Screams of anger and pain, but she was not hitting the spot. She strikes, and strikes but never blows a kick on him.

"What's wrong with you? You're slow today!"

"Shut up already!" She shouted with fury, this time, she finally did it, but he blocked the punch with his forearm.

He raised his left leg and kicked her side, making the blue haired girl to fall onto the ground.

He waited for her to stand up, but she just stayed in there, move less. Maybe he had overdone it, but it was nothing she couldn't bear. Definitely she was not ok.

"Hey, Suou…"He knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder slightly. "What's wrong, Miko-chan?"

She sat up in front of him and shook her head.

"Don't call me 'Miko-chan'! and I'm ok, don't worry, Hanai."

"You're not alright, Suou." He sat in front of her, letting the girl know they were done training. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you. Girl's stuff."

"it has to do with Asou, right?"

"Let's not… talk about it."

"Do as you like, Mikoto… just remember I'm here, you're not alone."

"You're annoying some times, Haruki." She smiled as she whipped the few tears that had rolled down her eyes. "Anyway… thank you."

"You're such a crybaby, Suou."

"Heh, and who's the one who's talking? Remember when you were a kid, when everybody bullied you? Don't tell me I'm a crybaby, Hanai, you're not the right one to scold me for that."

He laughed and removed his glasses, smiling at her.

"Guess you're right."

"Still, even if I was awful today, you were also not at your maximum. Is there something wrong?"

"Tsukamoto."

"Tenma?"

He shook his head, and Mikoto opened her eyes wide. He never called Tenma's sister, Yakumo by her surname, not with all the love he felt for said girl.

"What did she did this time? Has she told Harima and…?"

"It has nothing to do with Harima. It's just… I started to wonder what would it be like if she and I got together for real and it just didn't work."

"So you're giving up?"

"Not at all. It's just I'm changing my mind. But it hurts."

"I know… loosing the one you love."

"No, it's not like it… it must have been I've never met somebody like her. She was… special, different, at least in my eyes. But then I saw her thinking about what would be if Harima had never met her, and it just didn't work. I cannot force her to love me, she's just… not for me."

"So you gave up."

"Yeah." He admitted finally, trying to smile. "Now, I told you my trauma, tell me yours."

Mikoto sighed and covered her face with one hand.

"Well, you remember Satsuki, from the basketball team?" Hanai nodded, making Mikoto to sigh again. "That girl confessed to him some time ago, by accident, actually, but he never took her seriously. After that incident, we started dating, and then we became a couple, but it just didn't work. After graduation and all of that I were still in contact with both of them, but I never really intended for them to get together…"

"You arranged them?!"

"No, silly, don't misunderstand me." Mikoto smiled and continued. "What happened was I tried to recover Asou and the relationship I had with him, I didn't want to admit I loved him for all the year we had been apart… specially, since you know, my sempai… then, I made up my mind and tried to come back with him.. just to know he had already a girlfriend, Satsuki. The story repeated itself, and… I could do nothing about it…" She had started to cry, in a very serious and saddened way Hanai had never seen her. He surrounded her body with his arms, in reaction, Mikoto embraced his neck with all the strength she had, and she placed her face on his shoulder, crying out loud. "I'm so stupid, Haruki! I cannot even keep a guy who already liked me, Haruki! I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down…" He said, caressing her back. "I know you're passing through something really hard, but… calm down, Mikoto, you'll find somebody else."

"And what if I let go of him like I had done before?! I don't know what to do, Haruki! I don't want to fall in love again!"

"Don't say that… you'll find someone… we both will find someone."

"You say that because you're an optimistic, Hanai. I don't want to find anybody, I don't want to be hurt again."

"This is not like you. Look at me, Mikoto." He made her look onto him. He knew Mikoto never cried, less in front of him; not in front of somebody Mikoto considered as strong, or even stronger than she was. "Maybe you don't need to find anybody."

"What's that supposed to mean? That I have to sit and wait for love?"

"No. That maybe somebody has already found you, Miko-chan."

"You mean…?"

"I've been thinking after I realized about Yakumo-kun and probably Harima together. Not me, but Harima. Or even somebody else, who knows…but not me"

"What does that has to do?"

"I mean… who's the woman who has always been with me? Who has always watched after me? Who knows me like she knows herself? Who's the woman, that no matter how much it hurts to hear what I have to say, she always listens to me, with a smile on her lips, ready to give me an answer, Mikoto? Who?"

"You have been thinking… about me?"

He nodded. He didn't like how he had planted the situation, but at least Mikoto was not crying anymore, and she didn't look angry. She looked a bit concerned, but he said nothing about it and sighed, still looking at her.

"This is not helping, Hanai. It's just… you and I… we had been through a lot, don't we? Not only that but we've been together. Loosing lovers, loosing friends, loosing dreams… still, we were together. Coming to think, maybe all the people who told me I'd end up with you were right, but the point is, I don't want anything between us to happen. Not when I'm feeling like this, and less when I know I might let you go, and go after you when you have already somebody else. "

Hanai looked at her, puzzled. He didn't get what she had said, but he had a faint idea.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I really like you. I like you a lot, Hanai, for all the things I've lived with you. The problem is, I love you so much I'm afraid to let you go. I've also been thinking, about you, especially since I figured out about Asou and Satsuki. I really, really want to be with you, but I'm afraid… I'm clumsy, and I'm a hopeless idiot when we talk about love… I don't know what to do…"

"Just… do nothing."

"I told you, you're not helping."

"No, seriously. Do nothing, Mikoto… just, close your eyes, and let me do the rest…".

Unconsciously, Hanai grabbed her cheek and leaned closer to her. She shut her eyes, slowly and full of doubts about it, but it seemed the boy was going serious. Mikoto had still a firm grip on his shirt, now, it was almost impossible for her to let go. Her hands had frozen tight when he placed his lips over hers. Sure, Mikoto was expecting Hanai to kiss her, but somehow, she had the idea he was going to make up his mind and shove her, not that he'd actually have the will to kiss her.

Strangely he was not a bad kisser, at all. His kiss was soft and gentle, but somehow, it made her feel exited. A feeling she had lost falling in the routine with Asou. She convinced herself, what the hell, like if anything would be able to tear her apart from Hanai ever! Her hands seemed to react to the sudden happiness that filled her body, surrounding his neck lovely. When he felt that good response from her, he nibbled her bottom lip, for her to open her mouth.

Mikoto did as his lips demanded, opening wide. It felt like an eternity all the while their tongues played together and their hands caressed each other. It was quite surprising two normal human beings were able to kiss each other with no need to breath for that much. Then again, Mikoto thought it might have felt like an eternity, but it had been just a few seconds.

Hanai seemed to have thought the same, since he finally shoved her. He gasped and started to giggle, so did she. Mikoto had only seen him blush whenever Yakumo was around or every time he was embarrassed or being molested by somebody, but not in such a cute, and lovely way he was in that moment.

Mikoto ruffled his hair and pulled him from it, crashing her forehead against Hanai's.

"I love you, dummy…"

"I love you too, Miko-chan…"

"Haruki…"

"What?"

She didn't said anything more, she crashed her lips against his again. This time the kiss was faster and shorter, but surely as good as the last one. The matter was not about both of them running out of air, but Mikoto had started to push him down unconsciously and made him fall backwards, pulling her down with him. She smiled and started to giggle.

"Good thing we're alone, if somebody entered, it might look like we're doing…"

In that precise moment the slicing door opened. Both Mikoto and Hanai froze as they saw Akira, Eri and Tenma enter the room.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" Mikoto stood up, shouting like if her life depended of it. "We were practicing and I fell over him, it's not…"

She shut up when she noticed Eri and Tenma were looking at her like if she had grown a third eye on her forehead, but on the other hand, Akira was just smiling with an 'I told you' written all over her face.

Eri looked at Akira suspiciously, both of them smiled mischievously. The nodded and gave their back to them, then they walked out, but they noticed Tenma was still frozen on the door, so both girls dragged the childish girl out. Akira shut the door after giving them a suspicious smile.

"What were they doing here?!"

"Probably looking for you…"

"I know, but why?!"

"I don't know… do you want to go after them?"

"No, but… they just ruined the mood, you know?"

"Then…" Hanai was still laying down on the ground, so he pulled the blue haired girl from the sleeve of her karate suit and made her to fall over him again. "…do you want to start again?"


End file.
